My Twin, Sort Of
by strawberry-hime3
Summary: Formerly known as She's your what? Set during Invasion. Conner has been coming and going for the last 3 yrs with no explanation, and now the group knows the reason why, will this new adjustment pull Conner and M'gan together, or tare them even more apart? Chp 4 has been fixed.
1. Secret Guardian

_Secrets pulled us apart  
__They took you away and tore up my heart  
__Never new moving on was so hard  
__Tears cut my face like a glass shad  
__But it's to late too late to go back  
__My love is now hidden in every nook and every crack  
__Now night after night I look at the sky  
__I can never go back . . . or can I?_

_By~srtawberry-hime3 _

_(That's me!)_

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****January 16 2016  
****Saturday  
****7:37pm**

M'gan was currently in the Mt Justice kitchen, preparing dinner for her fellow teammates. A lot had happened over the last five years, saying hello new comrades, saying goodbye to old ones, breaking up what seemed to be the best thing that had happened to her . . . She shook her head. _Conner and I are over; I'm with L'gaan now. _Ever since she and Lagoon Boy hooked up, there was always an uncomfortable atmosphere around Super Boy when they would show affection to each other, though the Lagoon Boy didn't seem to notice. But it made her worried; was he still mad? Did he not move on yet? Did he still love her? All these questions made her head ache. Would he ever get over it? Surely though, she didn't have feelings for him anymore . . . did she?

Then there was Conner himself. On the second year of the five, Conner disappeared for a month only leaving a single note that said-

**I need to leave, don't know how long but I'll be back soon. DON'T LOOK FOR ME.**

**~SB**

-and he came back beaten and tired. Over and over they would ask where he went and what he did but he didn't answer, and after that herself and Conner started to grow apart. He would disappear for a day or two with no explanation and come back, and he did this regularly, once or twice a month, the only difference being that he didn't come back tired, but somehow happy.

Robin (who was now Night Wing) said just to leave him alone, if he came back like that again, then they would get involved, but she didn't listen. She tried reading his mind once, searching for answers, but wash immediately pushed out, he gave her the same look he did when she first spoke to her new team telepathically, anger burning in his eyes. Obviously he didn't want her to be in his mind anymore, she suspected the worst; that Super Boy might have been cheating on her. She waited a long time, trying to decide if she should confront him about, and during that time, they grew further apart.

When she did confront her about, he was so enraged that she would think that he would do that to her. An argument got out of hand, both saying things they didn't mean and the end result was disastrous; they broke up. She definitely wasn't feeling the aster that day. Then she met one the new recruits; L'gaan aka Lagoon Boy and, well, everyone know how it went from there. She liked L'gaan, not love quite just yet, but it was getting there, whilst the clone just kept doing his disappear and reappear act all the same.

"Hey L'gaan! Catch!" A little green boy ran into the room with a football in his hand, aiming it at the Atlantien who was in the living room, ready to catch the ball.

"Ah ah ah," The young Martian snatched the ball out of her blood-brothers hand looking at him disapprovingly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to play ball in this part of the base?" Beast Boy pouted.

"Give him a break Angelfish, we were just having some fun." L'gaan said walking into the kitchen, walking over to her and kissing her temple.

"Alright fine, you're of the hook-" Garfield grinned, "-but you have to help me set up the dinner table."

"Sure!" He beamed and went to the cupboard to grab plates.

"You're a good sister." The Atlantein smiled.

"I know I am, now get your butt over there and help him." M'gan shooed him off and went back to cooking.

~oOo~

Dinner was noisy as usual, everyone on the team would come in and have dinner together, everyone chatting and enjoying each other's company, it was truly a joyous time. Conner was quiet as usual, eating his dinner and not paying attention to his surroundings, casually looking over at Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian who were laughing with the rest of the team.

This angered him, seeing her enjoying herself with another guy. Superboy would never admit it but he was extremely jealous of them. When he was with M'gan, they would never acknowledge their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship out in public, but know, she was with someone who wasn't afraid to kiss her in public; is that what she wanted? A guy she could be open with?

His trail of thought was interrupted when a vibration erupted from his pocket; his phone was ringing. He slipped the smart phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. Seeing the caller's name he immediately answered and listened to the sweet female voice on the other side. People noticed Conner one the phone when he got up and walked into the kitchen with his phone at his ear. Conner heard the girl speak in her normal language, Korean, and he spoke the same, so no one would understand the conversation.

"**Nan ne doum-i pil-yohae. (I need your help.)" **She spoke, sounding as lovely as ever.

"Dangsin-eun mueos-i pil-yo habnikka? (What do you need?)"The clone replied, his laced with concern.

"**Geugeos-eun jeongmal amugeosdo aniyeyo. (It's nothing much.)"**

Their conversation did not go unnoticed buy the team, who had gone quiet, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Is that Japanese?" Mal asked looking over at his girl friend.

"I think it's Korean, yeah it's Korean." Barbra announced.

"Since when does Conner speak Korean?" The new boy wonder asked as he sipped his drink.

"More like who does he know that's Korean." Night Wing corrected. Night Wing was well aware of the clone's connection to someone in Korea, he knew was that **she** lived in Seoul City, a large and over populated city in South Korea and she was quite famous where she was. They continued to listen but it sounded like a bunch gibberish coming out of SB's mouth to the rest of them.

"**Geulaeseo Seoul lo gal su issnayo? (So can you come to Seoul City?)" **Her voice asked over the phone.

"Jigeumganeun jung-iya. (I'm on my way.)" was the last thing Conner said and he put down his phone. "I have to leave for a day or two, call me if you need me." He said coming back to the dining table and picking up his dishes.

"What? Again?"

"Where are you going?"

"And for how long?"

"Yeah, you were gone for such a long time last time!"

Conner glared at his team and their inquiries shrunk back in their seats, looking over him worriedly. They all knew of Conner coming and going with no explanation, all the boys assumed he a girlfriend of sorts outside the team, though he would angrily deny he had nothing of the sort, which just strengthened their beliefs.

"I've told you that where ever I go is none of your business, so stay out of it." The clone growled and stormed out of the kitchen/dining/living area.

"Night Wing you can't keep letting him go like that, he might be mixed in with something bad, why haven't you looked into this?" M'gan asked, she and Conner may have been broken up it didn't mean she didn't care for her teammate.

"Chill. I have looked into it; Conner is doing nothing that would affect him, any of us or the world. Like he said, it's not our business, if he wants to tell us, he'll tell us." Night Wing said and continued to eat his dinner, but M'gan didn't look quiet convinced.

~oOo~

**Seoul City, South Korea  
****January 17 2016  
****Sunday  
****10:00am**

Conner flew over Seoul City, trying to ignore the smell of burning petrol that stained the air. He spotted his destination and parked Sphere behind a dumpster and hopped out.

"Stay here, I'll be back for you soon." Super Boy instructed as Sphere turned back into, well, a sphere. Conner headed for his target, a studio where they filmed a very popular South Korean morning show. He came up at the back doors of the studio and gave them a good knock. For a moment no one answered but then he herd a deep voice from behind the door ask in Korean-

"What do you want?"

"It's Conner." The doors quickly opened for and a big husky Asian man stood there holding the door open for him.

"Right this way sir. Miss Luna has been expecting you." The bulky man led him through the crowded back stage. They kept walking and a small crowd of people huddled around someone in a chair came into view.

"Girls, really! I don't need so much make up!" The girl in the chair whined, trying to get her make up/dress crew to back off, and they did. When they did, they revealed the young Korean girl siting in the chair. She had a pale complexion, slim, attractive figure and long, honey brown hair that fell in gentle whiffs and curls down her shoulders. She was incredibly beautiful; it was unnatural. _Of course it's unnatural . . . _The clone thought to himself. Her only flaw would be her eyes, they were not chocolate brown, not an amber brown but an ugly, muddy brown, only he knew the real reason they were like that.

"Oppa!" The girl squeaked and jumped out of her chair only to run to him and throw her arms around his neck and hug him senseless. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, I guess." The clone said, gently hugging her back.

"Thanks for coming. I hate bothering you all the time though, you keep leaving your team to come to help me." She said sadly looking at her shoes.

"Hey, don't think like that. You know that I'd do anything for you, Cheonsa (Chon-sa)." Conner reassured placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Miss Luna! Get ready, we come back on in five minutes." A lady with an earpiece attached to her head called out, jogging over to the both of them. "Oh! Mr. Conner, you're here! Glad to see you again, lucky too, there is a herd of fans out there ready to rip Miss Luna's hair out." She laughed awkwardly.

"It's fine. Acting as a crowd divider is part of being a Cheonsa's bodyguard." Conner smiled, the woman smiled back and left the two alone. Conner's smile quickly turned upside down when he examined her outfit.

"I know I've told you this so many time before but don't you think it's a little revealing?" He asked looking down at her outfit again. She wore blood red stilettoes and extremely short white short shorts, and a black top that said 'I *heart* Boys' that stopped right under her c-cup breasts showing of her stomach area and the tattoo of a pair of angel wings above her right hip.

"I only where this on stage, but you have to admit the outfit is pretty sexy." She grinned slyly, Conner held his poker face. "Uhg. You're way to overprotective of me, a sexual predator isn't going to jump me you know."

"Yes, I know. But there are lot f sick people out there, I never want to know what they think about when they see you wearing something like that." Conner huffed.

"Thirty seconds till show time!" The woman from before shouted and the staff rushed around like a pack of wild geese. "You go suit up, we're leaving right after the performance." The lady instructed, throwing him a set of clothes tied with a ribbon. He could see Cheonsa holding a mike, getting ready to perform. Conner smiled as he heard some guy announce her in.

"And now what you've all been waiting for, the biggest Kpop star now- CHEONSA LUNA!"

~oOo~

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****January 16 2016  
****Saturday  
****10:00pm**

"Guys come to the living room and check this out!" They heard Robin speak over the intercom, everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to the living to see what the all the commotion was about. Robin was standing in the living room, remote in hand. He had the TV paused on some Asian news show.

"What's the matter Robin?" Dick asked as he walked into the room with Barbra.

"You're never going to believe this." The boy wonder said with a little excitement in his voice.

"Believe what?" Miss Martian with a yawn.

"This-" Robin clicked the remote and the program started and a reporter who speaking some Asian language (it sounded Korean) and stood in front of a crowded studio of some sort. She was speaking with a huge smile on her and he speech got faster when a girl surrounded by a bunch of bodyguards emerged from the studio waving at the crowd. The guards pushed through the crowd trying to get the girl to the limo of the other side. The team's eyes widened when the camera changed angle and at the front of the group of guards stood a familiar looking clone, wearing a matching suit, pushing through the crowd as well.

"That's Super Boy . . . Yes it is . . . Yes it is!" Jaime aka Blue Beetle muttered to him whilst Robin paused the screen.

"So what does this mean? Is he some kind of bodyguard?" Barbra looked over to Night Wing who just gave her a smile and shrugged.

"Yes, actually. I've been doing research-" He opened his wrist computer and opened some pages. "-The girl in the video Is Cheonsa Luna. She's a famous pop star in South Korea. She's the been one of the most popular ever since she became a singer three years ago."

"Ok. Cheonsa is a famous singer, what does this have to do with Conner?" L'gaan asked wrapping an arm around the tired M'gan, who was still a little shocked by the revelation.

"Well. I looked at a few pages and found this." The boy wonder opened up another page and started reading. "After Cheonsa signed her recording contract with JYP, she has always gone to big events and some smaller ones with her teenage American bodyguard; Conner. No one knows his last name, but he and Cheonsa have a very deep connection, stating they had been very close childhood friends. Many assume that these two are a couple, though every time asked, they would deny it."

"So he does have a girlfriend! I knew it!" Mal cheered and high-fived beast boy and blue beetle, Karen slapped him in the arm. M'gan's eyes widened a little at the comment. Was it true? Was this famous, Asian beauty really his girlfriend? Is this why he kept disappearing, even before they broke up? She looked over at the screen, her eyes skimming over the musician; she was extremely gorgeous but the Martian thought that she looked vaguely familiar and somewhat . . . fake.

"It only an assumption. But how could they have been childhood friends? Conner is a clone! He never had a childhood." Wonder girl said confused.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. But listen to this, apparently it's still a mystery of where Cheonsa really came from, some people even believe that Cheonsa Luna isn't even her real name." Robin said scrolling through more files of information. Barbra scowled up at Night Wings smirking face; the sly bastard was hiding something.

"So let me guess, Conner is protecting this girl for other reasons other than the crazy fans? And she's also why he's been keeping it a secret for such a long time?" Mal asked.

"Precisely. But the only thing we can do now is wait for Conner to come back and answer our questions." Robin said looking over his resources.

~oOo~

M'gan stared at the ceiling of her room, everyone one had gone to bed, but she couldn't get any sleep. So, Conner had moved on, to someone more beautiful than her, and now she thought that he didn't care about looks. She shook her head. Why was she thinking like this? Conner was never like that, he would chose some one for their looks, or was she just jealous that he found some one prettier than her?

Oh, what did she care! She wasn't Conner's girlfriend anymore, she shouldn't care, and besides it was only and assumption that they were together, right?

~oOo~

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****January 17 2016  
****Sunday  
****7:05am**

Conner had just gotten back from Seoul, and he was now in his room admiring a photo in his hands. It was a picture of him and Cheonsa when she was accepted and she signed her contract. She took it in the lobby of the JYP HQ, she had asked a passers by to take it; it was her on his shoulders with her arms in the air screaming cries of victory to the heavens. They were both grinning like idiots.

He wanted to pin the picture to his pin board and he needed a thumbtack, he opened a drawer only to find something he wished he'd never see have to see again. It was a photo frame with a picture of him and M'gan a couple of months before they broke up. He just wanted to scream. His lovely M'gan was gone, if the hands of of that damned Atlantein, and he didn't mean Kaldur. It hurt so much to loose her, to she her face tear stained as she walked away.

Conner took the frame and removed the photo, in anger he crushed it into a ball and threw it back into the drawer. He replaced the old picture with the other one of him and Cheonsa and placed the frame on his desk. Cheonsa was there for him when they broke up, she got angry with him and made him realize his mistakes, and comforted him when he realized what he had with M'gan was over. Now it was her turn, she was his best friend, no, they were closer than that both mentally and **genetically**. He was going to protect her and made sure she was happy at all cost, even if that ment giving up on M'gan.

To be continued . . .

~oOo~

**So what did ya think? This was inspire by one of my other stories "Kpop Sesations" and wanted to do a KPOP kinda thing with this.**

**Key Word: Genetically **

**So now your wondering who Cheonsa really is, well you have to wait till the next chap to find out! Review Plz! **


	2. My Twin, sort of

**Ok I'm back with the next chapter of "She's Your What?" And I would like to thank my first reviewer **LONGNodaichi, **You made me smile :D I live in Australia so I was just able to watched the second episode of YJ: Invasion and I am thankful for the info I received from it.**

**Quick note: I revised the first chap and redid some of the mistakes, more importantly, when I described Cheonsa, she had a pair of 'Angel Wings' above her left hip, not a pair of rings, soz my bad :( **

~oOo~

_Shock is an emotion that occurs when one experiences something unexpected  
__Whether it happens to him/her or another  
__To me  
__Shock is another toned down version of the acronym:  
__WTF!_

_By~ strawberry-hime3_

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****January 17 2016  
****Sunday  
****7:30am**

Conner walked down the hallway, everyone was probably already down there. As he walked he remembered the great times he had with Cheonsa. He remembered first time he brought her to a restaurant in Seoul; it had been her first time at due to her past circumstances. He realized how alike they were; yet they were the complete opposites.

_Flashback_

_Conner walked out of a Korean clothing store holding a couple of bags of woman's clothing, followed by a ditzy looking girl who wouldn't stop looking at her surroundings. _

"_Are you hungry?" Conner asked her, watching her, waiting for her response._

_The girl bit her lip and looked down at her feet, she seemed to be having trouble coming up with a response. "U-um . . . yes, my body does feel the need to digest nutrients and energy." She replied, not the most common response, but hey, she just entered a world she didn't know of, he was the same a year back._

_He gently took her wrist and tugged her along the crowded pathway, trying to ignore the stares that passers by were giving them. But who had ever seen a young Asian girl with amazingly, bright blue eyes? They found a small fast food joint near a bunch of chain stores and went inside. The place was almost full, except for a tiny table for two in the corner. _

"_I'm going to order us some food, stay here and don't move." Conner said, his eyes serious._

"_Of course, I promise." She replied sweetly, her own eyes roaming over the restaurants ceiling. Conner left the table for a few minutes and came back with a few things, to find he girl in the same position he left her in; staring at the ceiling._

"_I'm not sure what you'd like, so I got a few things to try." He said pushing the tray towards her. She looked over the food, examining it with a watchful eye. She picked up something round; a hamburger, and unwrapped it, taking a slow and cautious bite out of it. She chewed slowly and smiled taking another bite. _

"_You like it." She nodded. "This stuff isn't the healthiest to eat, but it's alright to eat it, at least you like it." Conner smiled weakly. "So I've found you a place to stay, it's only small but it should do. We also need to find you a job since I won't be around all the time to support you, though I wish I could."_

_She smiles at him, brushing a lock of black hair out of her face. "You didn't have to save me, you know. You could of just left me where I was and continued with your own life."_

"_Yes, but I don't think I could've lived with myself if I knew you were stuck there." Superboy said back._

_She looked like she was about to cry. "Yes, but now I have become your burden." _

"_You are not a burden, it has become my job to keep you sake and as far away from __**him**__ as I can. But you know what? I did it because I wanted to, not because I had to, so don't think like that, alright?" He gently holds her hand._

"_Alright." She sniffs._

"_And you're going to need a name." _

"_Oh! Yes of course a name, all living beings have one . . . can you give me one?" She asks meekly. Conner immediately remembered the time M'gan gave him his name, so he searched his mind for the best Korean word/name he could think of._

"_Cheonsa."_

"_Cheon-sa. That means 'Angel' in Korean right?" _

_Conner smiled. "Yeah. But if you don't like it-" Cheonsa smiled back with a cute laugh. _

"_No no. I mean I like it . . . Cheonsa it is."_

_Flashback end_

She was kind, patient funny and he was crude, stoic and short tempered. She was so curious about the world where he just ignored it all. Only after a couple months they became so close, she would always make him laugh, but she wasn't his girlfriend. He kept trying see if this would work, Cheonsa being his best friend _and _replace M'gan at the same time, even if she and him would never be lovers.

"Dude your back already?" He heard Jaime say from the dining table. "Conner!" The team of teens asked as he entered the kitchen.

"You expected me to be back later than sooner?" Super Boy answered Blue Beetle with another question.

"It wouldn't be a surprising."

"Conner where have you been? We were worried." _More like _I _was worried._ M'gan wanted to slap herself for that thought. Besides, they all already knew where he had been that night, well, actually day due to the time differences between Happy Harbor and South Korea.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Out, like usual. Why do you care anyway?"

M'gan looked away, trying to loose contact with his deep, sapphire eyes. "I care about everyone on this team, whether you like it or not."

"Good morning Angelfish." L'gaan yawned and sat next to Miss Martian at the table, kissing her lightly like he did every morning, not acknowledging Superboy's arrival. They all ate in an awkward silence, everyone suspiciously quiet. They stared at Conner as if they wanted him to say something though they looked away whenever he looked up.

"Ok! That's it!" Cassie yelled slamming both her hand down onto the table. "Enough of this Conner! We're all want answers and we're gonna get them if you like it or not!"

Conner looked up in anger at her outburst. "And how many time do I have to tell you what ever I do is-"

"-Is none of our damn business, I know, but you know what? I don't care. So answer this; who is Cheonsa Luna?" The clone looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"When?" When did you guys find out?

"Last night on some Asian news channel. So start talking." Barbra huffed.

"Tomorrow."

"Beg your pardon?"

"The story's very complicated, and if you guys know than why not tell the League as well? Get everyone to meet at the Hall of Justice at noon and I'll explain it all there."

"But-" M'gan started.

Night Wing interrupted. "I think we can agree to that, I'll get everyone down there, you just better show up." Conner gave a curt nod and left with out saying anything else.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Jaime motioned towards the direction where Conner left.

"Well, it's better to let him tell us properly instead of us trying to force it out of him, and what is one more day?" Miss Martian and Wonder Girl grumbled something under her breath.

"So do you think we're going to get to meet her." Beast Boy inquired.

M'gan's head tilted. "Meet who, Gar?"

"Cheonsa, duh. She obviously has something to do with this, right sis?"

"Uh . . . Yeah."

~oOo~

**Metropalis, USA  
****Hall Of Justice  
****18 January 2012  
****Monday  
****12:03am**

Everyone was waiting inside the hall's library, the elder heroes who were there (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Zantana.) were told of the situation.

"So the reason why Superboy's been going MIA every now and then is because he's protecting his superstar girlfriend?" said Green Arrow.

"That's a very blunt version but yes, though we're not sure if she's his girlfriend. It seems highly unlikely." Mal explained.

"And what do you know about this Bats?" Ollie asked with a raised eyebrow, Batman stayed silent for a while and before he could answer, M'gan interrupted.

"Hold on everyone, I'm getting a message from Superboy." She said reading over a message she received on her communicator.

"**I'm at the cave, I going to zeta to the hall but I need you to tell J'ohn to let me bring an unauthorized guest."**

"Uncle J'ohn. You need to let the make sure the system lets an unauthorized person to teleport here, Superboy says so." The Man hunter is hesitant, but overrides the system anyway. Not a second later the teleport unit at the back of the hall's library opened up and gave a yellow flash.

"Superboy. B05. Authorized Guest." The computer read. Conner walked in followed by a familiar face that was smiling warmly at the group of heroes.

"Your . . ." Karen started.

"Cheonsa Luna! . . . But . . ." Gar looked at the pair confused. She was obviously Cheonsa Luna, her face and skin tone was the same, but there were some changes that made her look a lot more like Conner, and a lot younger than what see looked like in the video they had watched the previous day. Her light brown hair was now as black as Conner's and her ugly brown eyes were less narrowed and were now a memorizing blue, her lips were fuller and her nose was slightly smaller. . Cheonsa smiled a sweet smile at Beast boy and nodded, acknowledging that she was Cheonsa Luna. Conner cleared his throat as if he was trying to swallow down a large rock in his throat, "So, uh, I'd like to introduce you all to . . . my . . . twin sister, sort of."

Their eyes became large (except for Batman and Night Wing's) as multiple expressions crossed their faces, shock, denial, and confusion, more shock. They all looked to be pretty overwhelmed.

"She's you . . . She's your . . ." Superman stuttered, wow, they had rendered the man of steel speechless.

"Yes. I'm Conner's sister," she bowed. "And I know this is very sudden but I have to say it's an honor to meet you all." She straitened back up.

"How is this-how is she-when did you-?" Zantana asked confusion, trying to put the pieces together, but no so such luck in finding an answer.

"What. When. Where. How. And Why. Now." Black Canary scowled.

"Well, to explain, we have to go to the beginning," Cheonsa started, "To when Cadmus made _us._"

"You see, during the start of Project Kr. (which was the project of creating Conner) at that time they also tried to make a female version, aka me. So they did. The purpose was to create an undefeatable team, Conner would be used as a . . . weapon," Conner made a face. "And I would be used as a spy. So when they worked on us, they worked on giving me even more enhanced speed and agility, but I'm not as nearly as strong as Conner."

"They needed human DNA to fill the gaps that were missing from the Kryptonian DNA, but for me they needed to use female human DNA. So they 'borrowed' some DNA samples from a bunch of Asian super models (don't know why they were Asian though) and created me, that's why I look Asian. Conner and me were grown in pods until our fourteenth week of growth (two weeks before you set Conner free), we were taken out for a test drive, if you can call it that. But that's when things got complicated."

"What happened?" Green Arrow asked, very infatuated in their tale.

"Well, we were taken out of our pods, we kinda went psycho on them, but then the men in lab coats they said a bunch of codes and calmed us down. We were introduced to each other as brother and sister, and did they wanted to do some tests, to see if anything went wrong during our creation, but something did go wrong. Apparently, one of the scientists who were in charge of creating me wanted to do a little _experiment _on me." This time Cheonsa made a face. "The guy secretly took away some of the human and Kryptonian DNA and replaced with animal DNA, to see what would happen to me."

"What kind of animal DNA?" Karen and Barbra asked.

"Bird." Conner replied for his sister.

Beast Boy hopped over to stand next to the female clone. "Bird DNA? What it do to you?"

"When they took us out of the pods, when they left us alone in an observation room to see how we reacted to each other, me and Conner didn't really talk, but we communicated through facial expressions. I started to feel quite strange after a while. There was a pain in my back, and when they came into see what was wrong with me, well, the bird genes implanted in me showed themselves."

Cheonsa walked back a couple of steps, and turned around so her back was facing the rest of them. She pulled her long her around her shoulder and they saw two neatly cut and sowed in hand sized holes in the back of her shirt where he shoulder blades were. She bent over so her back was tilted and slightly facing the ceiling. A moment passed and two lumps appeared where the open holes were. The lumps grew bigger and wiggled around a bit then-

POOF!

They realized what the holes in her shirt were for. Two snow white wings popped out from her back; they were even larger than Hawk Woman's. She turned around tow see sets of shocked eyes and smiled, Luna relaxed and the wings slowly shrink down and were absorbed into her back again.

"So that's what happened, my wings grew out of my backs and I don't want to know what they did to the poor guy who did this to me in the first place, but yeah. At the time, we didn't know that my wings could be absorbed back. So they put me away in another pod and put me a way like a common doll, to be used later when they needed to." Conner didn't seem happy, his usual scowl got deeper with every word his so called 'sister' said, and sighed and continued the story himself.

"When they were trying to put Cheonsa away, I had already acknowledged her as my sister and as any brother would, I tried to protect her. That was another reason why they kept her away from me; I was their original plan and they knew even though we were clones we had our on will, they thought if they kept Cheonsa around our emotions would get in the way of our true purpose, and since she wasn't the stronger clone, they decided that they would just go ahead and use me while they kept her in a tube with the rest of their failed experiments." Conner snarled at the words 'failed experiments'.

Cheonsa frowned. "So they forced Conner back into his pod and since they didn't want him to be connected to me, they erased his memories."

"So wait, how could Conner have known about you in the first place if his memories of you were erased? This is confusing." Cassie said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, do you know that thing, where they say since twins share the same whom they may have some weird telepathic connection? Well me and Conner have the same thing, kind of." Cheonsa rocked back on her heels.

Conner folded his arms over his chest. "When Cheonsa was kept inside her pod, since they didn't know if they were going to use her, they hadn't erased her memories yet." He looked at Cassie who just looked away.

"I tried to find any way to get to Conner telepathically, I guess some of the g-gnomes DNA had rubbed of on us. I tried for months, it was very energy absorbing, but I was finally able to get through."

M'gan's eyebrows furrowed. "How is that possible? You have to be within a certain range to at least sense someone's mind, let alone talk with them telepathically."

The boy of steel answered. "We've been asking the same questions for four years now. But when she was able to reach me, I thought someone was trying to get into my mind-" He avoided making eye-contact with M'gan. "-then for weeks I was seeing images in my head of a girl I had never met before and hearing a voice I had never heard before. After a while I didn't understand what was happening to me, then it all came back to me. Cheonsa, Cadmus creating her, her bird mutation, everything. And I knew it was up to me to get her back."

"So you took it upon yourself to save you sister? But why keep it a secret? What was the point in that?" L'gann asked, receiving a glare from Conner.

Conner looked over at Cheonsa, silently asking her if she was ok with him continuing the story, she gave a slight nod. "First I had to try and find her first, Cheonsa had told me that she felt herself being hauled away form where ever she was in originally and she could feel herself being put into a truck and secured in a new location. I tracked her down and ended up at a. . . warehouse. I was able to get her out of there but by doing so I set of an alarm. We ran and made sure we weren't followed."

"And you hid her in Korea, a place se could blend in better." Batgirl suggested.

"Yeah, but of course some of my features made me stand out a little, so got my hair died, contacts- but for some reason whenever I tried any kind of color, my normal blue eye color seemed to shine through with every one I tried, so I just settled for a muddy brown. A few reversible tweaks to my face and I was done." The female clone said but then frowned. "And I am truly sorry. I have not been a burden to my brother but to all of you as well. He has taken so much time from his team and has invested it in looking after me when he could have spent it more important things like training and missions."

"Cheonsa . . ." Conner said, dare they say it sounded almost pleading.

"It's alright Oppa, I don't expect you to but I humbly ask for all your forgiveness." Cheonsa said with a deep bow. They all looked at each other, as if they were having telepathic conversations without words. Cheonsa seemed like a nice girl, and she and if Conner was brave enough to keep this secret for this long, then she must have been worth it. But could she be trusted?

Wonder Woman smiled at the female clone. "There is no need to apologise, little one. You have done nothing wrong." Luna came back up and said a silent thank you.

"So we've figured out what happened, who Cheonsa is and why Conner kept leaving but how the hell did you become 'Cheonsa Luna'; most popular Korean female artist now?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Oh, a year after Conner had set me free, a famous Korean record label called JYP were having their yearly auditions, so I decided to try entering it, just for fun. I sent a video of me singing one of my favorite Kpop songs and the next thing I know I'm signing a recording contract. I have two albums out there and I've recently been on a I world tour but I've-well, _we've- _decided it was time I quit." Cheonsa said grimly.

"Why?" Dumb question Beastboy.

"Since she's a clone as well, she's also stuck as a sixteen year old. We've been doing great so far, but the make up we've been using to try and make her look older isn't working as well as it used to." Conner explained. "She hasn't grown any taller and I think people are getting suspicious, so if she quit while she's ahead, then people might leave her alone and move on, forget about her."

Cheonsa smirked. "Yeah, but that isn't gonna stop them from trying to find me twenty years later, begging me to go on the Korean version of 'Where are they now'." They all laughed.

"And Conner became your bodyguard because becoming a pop star might blow your cover?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yeah, so that's pretty much the whole story."

"But that still doesn't explain why Conner kept it a secret." L'gann interjected.

M'gan followed. "Yes, how could you have hid something this big from us Conner?" This was also followed by more questions from the league and the Young Justice team, Conner expected at least one of the voices heckling him would be Superman and, but he had just stayed quiet, the look of confusion still on his face. And Batman had stayed somewhat suspiciously quiet during the whole dilemma.

"Because I didn't want Cheonsa to get involved with all this!" Conner shouted angrily, motioning to his surroundings. "Cheonsa is my sister, you think if I told you guys she would have been safe? If I had told all of you, she could have become a target, not the mention that Cadmus probably still wants her back! The all mighty Superman had just acknowledged my existence; do you think I wanted to put her through the same thing? To let her feel all those horrible things I felt when the only man I looked up too, the man I thought of as a father, hadn't even want to know I was in the room?" Superman flinched at his cold words.

Cheonsa attempted to calm Conner down. "Oppa . . ." she said softly.

"I know, 'Onsa, I know. But I just wanted to protect you from all of this. If I had told them, they would have put you on the team, I don't think I would have been able live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me. When I released you, you hadn't done anything but I knew you deserved more than this." Conner said softly, M'gan was just as shocked as the others were at that point; it was the first time they had heard Conner speak that way in years.

"Well it's a little too late Oppa, we knew this wasn't going to last, but four years of keeping a secret, that has to be some kind of record." The room was silent.

"So . . . . . What know?" Ollie said looking at Cheonsa.

The clone twins looked at each other and Cheonsa was the first to speak. "Me and Conner have decided . . . to ask for permission for me to join Young Justice."

TBC

~oOo~

**Don't hate me! I am so sorry for any mistakes! I don't own YJ. And if you review, I'll tell our sexy Conner to bring you a cookie! **


	3. Defeat&Deception

**Sup Y'all! I'm Back! And are any of you still freaked out that Chesire and Roy are legally married and Lian Harper (Clone Roy's daughter.) is now an official Young Justice Cannon? That must of gone straight over the kids heads, and I swear I'm going to break down if same thing happens to Lian in YJ like it did in the comic books.**

**Oh and i changed the Title from 'She's Your What?' to 'My Twin, Sort Of'.**

**I Don't Own Young Justice!**

~oOo~

_Defeat is when you lose  
__And loosing means you have failed  
__And failing means that you have hurt somebody  
__Whether it be you, a loved one, or even the victory himself  
__But everyone is defeated if they cannot accept that they have lost  
__And everyone is defeated if the cannot enjoy the victory_

_By~ strawberry-hime3  
(that's Me~)_

**Metropalis, USA  
****Hall Of Justice  
****18 January 2016  
****Monday  
****12:22pm**

"You want her to join The Team? But you jut said you didn't want her to be in it, that was the whole purpose of keeping it a secret wasn't it?" Cassie broke the silence.

"I know, but this wasn't my idea." Conner grumbled.

Cheonsa gave a curt nod. "It was my idea, I wanted to join."

"Nightwing . . . ?" Black Canary asked as she looked at the over to the team's current leader.

"We'll need talk it over. There is a lot we need to discuss." Nightwing looked back to Cheonsa who was standing close to Conner's side.

"Cheonsa hang out at the cave while we get down to business, is that okay with everyone?" They gave weak nods.

"Uh, Thank you." Cheonsa said with another bow.

"You don't have to bow, you know." The male clone whispered to his sister.

"It shows respect, besides, it's a habit." Se whispered back, no one hearing what they had said.

"Conner you'll need to come with us back to the base, you guys take Cheonsa back to the cave and show her around, we'll be back with a verdict in a couple of hours." Nightwing instructed, but Conner didn't look comfortable.

"It's alright Oppa, you go on, I'll be fine." Conner smiled at his sister and they walked back to the zeta tubes.

~oOo~

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****18 January 2016  
****Monday  
****12:39pm**

They had arrived back at the cave within matter of seconds, they took her around a bit, and they stopped in the living room, once there, Beastboy was over flowing with questions he wanted to ask Cheonsa.

"Beastboy, one question at a time, you don't have to keep pestering Cheonsa like this." M'gan scolded her blood brother.

"It's alright Miss Martian, I'm used to being asked fast questions, part of the whole pop star thing. So Beastboy is it? What did you wanna know?" The female clone bent down a little so she was at the animal shape shifter's eye level.

Beastboy bit his lip. "Oh, um, why do you call Conner 'Oppa'? You called that a couple of time when we were at the hall."

"Ah, good question. In Korea, the girls would call their older brothers 'Oppa', it literally means older brother when said by a girl in Korea."

"But I though you and Conner were twins? How is he your older brother then?"

"Conner and I may be 'twins' (in a messed up way) but he was liberated and spent more time here while I was in a pod. And for years know he's been looking after me like a big brother would, so he deserves to be called 'Oppa'." Cheonsa replied. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, How did you come up with the name Cheonsa Luna?" asked Beastboy.

"I didn't come up with it, Conner did." M'gan felt a weird pang of pain in her heart when Cheonsa said that.

"Oh, what does that mean? Luna means moon in Spanish right?"

"Yes, in Korean, Cheonsa means 'Angel'. He thought it was the perfect name for me. But Luna is my middle name, not my last."

Barbra said, "Then what's your last name?"

"Kent." Of coarse it was Kent. "I just used Luna as my last name to better hide myself."

"Cool, last question, how did you do that stuff to your face? I mean, you looked a lot older and you looked very different to the pictures of you we saw."

Cheonsa giggled and placed a finger over her lips. "Now that's my little secret."

"So continuing, this is pretty much where we hang out after missions and stuff-" L'gann was interrupted when a growl erupted from Beastboy's stomached.

Garfield rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I guess I'm hungry."

"Well it is lunch time, and where are my manners! We have guest, I'll go cook something up right away!" M'gan said, floating over to the kitchen. She did want to make lunch for her brother and the others, but she also needed to get away from Cheonsa. Cheonsa was very polite and kind, but the way she would look at M'gan, it was like there was something hidden behind her smile, and something in her eyes and a feeling in the Martians gut that told her that Cheonsa didn't like her. What had she done?

Then it came to her; of course! Conner had broken up with her, was that it? Did she think she had done something horrible to Conner to make him break up with her? M'gan shook her head, that couldn't be it. That was ages ago, so why . . . ? The telepath ignored it and finished making lunch, nothing fancy. It was just spaghetti with salad on the side. It only took twenty minutes to prepare.

"Come and get it!" She called and they came rushing back to the table. She laid out plates and served the meals, they all sat down, Beastboy uncharacteristically pulled out Cheonsa's chair for her. They all sat down to eat, but they waited to see if Cheonsa liked the food, they watched as she gently lifted her fork, stabbed it into the spaghetti and place it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, and smiled one of her best smiles for M'gan.

"It tastes delicious!" She happily cheered, signaling them al to start eating.

M'gan blushed. "It's nothing really, just the quickest this I could whip up."

"Oh don't be modest! Your spaghetti tastes amazing . . . do add something? Like cream cheese to it?"

M'gan smiled lightly. "Normal cream actually, it just gives the sauce a smoother taste to it, you know?" Well, maybe not everything about Cheonsa made M'gann uncomfortable.

~oOo~

**Metropalis, USA  
****Hall of Justice  
****18 January 2016  
****Monday  
****12:47pm**

"How could you have kept this from us Conner?" Black Canary frowned.

"I told you before, if I had told you, our enemies could find out about her and want to hurt her, I don't want anything to happen to her, not now, not ever." Conner huffed.

"We understand your concern, Conner. But what if Cadmus had came after her, and you were with her? You both could have been taken away." Green Lantern explained.

"It was better than telling all of you about her." Said Conner. "I'm sorry . . . but it was the only way I could think of to make sure she was completely safe and out of harms way. I know it was selfish of me to keep her away but she's family, my little sister. I don't think I could live with myself if anything had happened to her." Conner frowned, they stayed quiet.

"Conner . . . Little brother, she's my family too." Superman said softly.

"I know. And she knows it too. She already thinks of you as a father figure, it's been a dream of hers to meet you officially. It might seem a little messed up but she loves you yet she hardly even knows you. One conversation with you would have been enough for her. I really am selfish aren't I?" Conner smiled a weak smile.

"Conner you are not selfish, just over-protective. And we all know where you got that from." Diana said looking at Superman.

"But back to the subject again, what of Cheonsa? Should we let her join the team? Can we even trust her?" Green Arrow intervened.

"What is that meant to mean?" Conner raised a brow.

"Nothing, but isn't a little strange that Cadmus for almost four years haven't bothered trying to look for her? And what if she's a Cadmus spy? She could be doing things for them unconsciously like Roy was." Conner paused and his eyebrows shot up in realization, but he quickly pushed them down before anyone could see.

Conner sighed. "I . . . I guess it's a possibility, but I'm sure isn't some Cadmus spy, even if she doesn't know it."

"How can you be sure?" Nightwing asked.

"I just know." Conner said. _Then why do I get the feeling that you're lying to us? _Dick thought.

Green Lantern spoke. "Well back to matter at hand, should we let Cheonsa join?"

"Well Cadmus clone or not I think she's a sweet girl." Dinah said.

"I think that as well. And if Conner is sure, I'm sure she will be a loyal member to your team." Diana seconded.

Superman clapped his hands together. "So it's decided."

~oOo~

Superman, Superboy, Nightwing and Dinah zetaed to the cave. On arrival they found he cave suspiciously quiet. "They all must be in the living room." Nightwing said leading the way. As they walked a voice could be heard singing an old but familiar tune.

" _. . . when the rain is pouring down  
__And my heart is hurting.  
__You will always be around  
__This I know for certain . . ."_

Conner smiled to himself. "That must Cheonasa." They walked to the living room to find the team on the lounges and some were on the floor sitting around the female clone as she sang a classic with a smile for her face.

" _. . . I don't worry 'cause  
__Everything's gonna be alright  
__People keep talking  
__They can say what they like  
__But all I know is  
__Everything's gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
__Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
__No one, no one, no one  
__Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
__Can get in the way of what I feel_

_I know some people search the world  
__To find something like what we have  
__I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
__So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world_

_No one, no one  
__Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
__No one, no one, no one  
__Can get in the way of what I feel for you . . ."_

Choensa made the song ending slower and softer compared to the real one by a Aleica Keys but sounded just as good. A small round applauds and woots could be heard form the small group of teens while the performer gave a dramatic bow.

"Oh thank you my darlings! You're too kind!" Luna giggled.

"That was awesome!" Gar clapped.

"Quite magnificent, an amazing talent you got there." They heard a familiar voice from behind call. The Asian beauty's eyes widened when her brother, well technically, brother_s _walked in with Nightwing and Black Canary. Superman smiled at Cheonsa who was fiddling with the end of her shirt.

"O-oh, uh, thank you." She said shyly.

"So what, have you guys come up with a verdict yet? Is she in or what?" Babs asked for everyone.

Nightwing smirked. "She's in." A moment of pin-drop silence, then cheers all around. Congratulations were passed to the female clone as if she had passed some hard task. But in a way she had. Conner watched with a tiny smile as the others crowded arougn their new member, their new comrade, their new friend. Superman cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sorry for breaking up the party, but I need to borrow Cheonsa for a while; do you all mind?" Multiple headshakes were seen and Clark, Conner and Cheonsa left towards the cliff outside the ship hangers.

~oOo~

They walked out leaving the rest behind to chatter. The boy of steel watched his sister out of the corner of his eye; she looked really nervous. Her hand fiddling with the other, her black fringe that would normally slope over her forehead and curve neatly down the right side of her face with a loose bang draping over the other side was now covering her eyes from his view. Conner gently placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked, a simple gesture that told her not to worry, though she didn't looked convinced.

"Here we're." The man of steel announced as the reached the cliff, the day was still there and the sky was a bright blue, not a cloud in sight. It was weird since it was the middle of winter.

"So, you wanted to talk to me . . ." The girl leaned over to Conner. "What do I call him? Superman? Father? Big Brother?" She whispered, trying her best to make sure the older man in front of them didn't hear, but that was kind of impossible.

Clark smiled at Luna. "Big Brother is fine." She cursed herself.

"You wanted to talk to me Oppa? That means big bro in Korean by the way . . . and . . . uh . . ." She trailed off nervously.

"There are many things I wish to discuss, questions both of us want to ask, but right now, I just wanted to say, welcome . . . to the family." Without a second thought Cheonsa tackled him (at least tried to), surprised, the man of steel stumbled back a couple of steps. Cheonsa's head pressed into his chest, her arms wound around his waist like boa snakes, trying to constrict the life out of him. Clark placed his hand on her head, no words needed to be said; yet there were so many that all three of them wanted to say.

Clark felt his little brother walk closer to them. He looked up to see Conner with a tiny smile on his face. Superman held up his other arm towards Superboy, who shook his head, but Clark didn't care and grabbed Conner by the wrist and pulled him into the hug.

"Heart warming, isn't it?" Dinah sighed Dick as they watched the three hug from inside the hanger.

"Yeah." He said. "Sure to make anyone feel whelmed."

~oOo~

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, USA  
****Mt Justice  
****19 January 2016  
****Tuesday  
****11:17pm**

It had been cheers and welcomes all around the other day when their new member had been welcomed to the team. Cheonsa had a day off so she had decided to come over the cave to join the team breakfast. During the meal, everyone seemed to take a real liking to the female clone, they seemed to be draw to her kind and out-going personality. Though Conner was growing tired of the constant comments and questions like- 'Is she _really _your sister? Even if you guys are clones?' or 'Bro she's nothing like you!'

Currently, the team members were off training, studying, on missions, thing they would normally do during the day, while Conner and his sister were in the kitchen discussing something.

"C'mon, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with *mochi on top?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon Oppa! Please? For me?"

Conner crossed his arms over his broad chest. "For the last time: No. I'm not going over there and watching their heads explode _alone_. You're coming and you're going to tell them yourself."

Cheonsa pouted and leaned over the kitchen bench. "Can't you just tell them and let me over there when the heat has cooled down?"

"No."

"Fine . . ." Cheonsa sighed.

"What's going on in here?" A familiar voice from behind followed by the patter of other footsteps.

"Oh Nightwing. Uh, well you see, I told you I have to quit the popstar give sometime and so Conner and I were discussing on when we would book a meeting with my producers to tell them I'm quitting. But . . . "

"But you're afraid to tell them." Karen known as Bumble Bee said as she walked around Dick followed by Cassie.

"Yeah. And Cheonsa wants _me_ to go over there and tell them." Conner said bluntly.

The Asian looked grim. "I'm sorry! I don't like upsetting people and Asian businessmen can be really scary when they're angry; _really_ scary. Trust me."

Conner continued. "Well you're going anyway, I'm not taking the heat from them."

"Well let's worry about that later. C'mon, the guys are sparring right now, Cheonsa should get an idea on what we do around here, we can even teach her our basic fighting techniques, if she wants." Cassie suggested, earning small scoff from Superboy. Cassie raised a brow. "Something I said?"

"No, it was nothing. Lets go."

~oOo~

"Ha!" L'gann let out a cry and tried to knock Blue Beetle with his fist. Nightwing and the group from the kitchen were currently watching the battle between the two, L'gann seemed to be winning as Jaime closely missing his hits, yet his own moves to try and hit the Atlantean weren't affective. With one swift movement, L'gann landed a hit straight to the Latino's chest and knocked him to the floor.

"Fail." The computer generated voice sounded.

"Oh yeah!" The Lagoon Boy cheered and pumped a fist in the air.

"Milk the victory L'gann, I'll get you next time." Jaime said as he got of the floor and dusted off.

"Good work guys. Jaime, gotta work more on your offensive. You never know when your armor will stop working." Nightwing commented.

"I know, I know. " Blue Beetle muttered and looked up to see Cheonsa. "Oh, you're still here? Thought you left."

Cheonsa smiled. "Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." Jaime laughed. The two boys went over to grab their water bottles, when they did a pair of green siblings popped into the room.

"L'gann~" M'gann sang as she flouted over to him.

"Oh hey Angelfish." He said giving her lips a quick peck on the lips, Conner pulled a face, obviously not wanting to watch them swap spit. He wanted to walk away but the only thing keeping him there was his sister, of course.

"Hey Cheonsa! Do you know how to fight?" Gar asked.

"Yeah. I'm good at dodging and evading since Cadmus improved my speed and agility but my offence could you some work, otherwise I'm pretty good."

"Then spar with me." The Atlantean suggested. "You, me, right now. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you since you're not as strong as Superboy, so I won't try and hurt you or anything."

Luna raised a brow and Conner let out a low growl. The Asian slapped her brother on the back of his right shoulder, her eyes saying 'I'll handle this' and turned to Nightwing who just shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She said and removed her brown leather jacket and tossed it aside. She used the thin navy blue scarf she had around her neck and used it to tie up her hair. She was left wearing a pair of shredded denim mini shorts and a fitting black V-neck that could draw any man's attention. She stepped onto the glowing floor.

Dick opened up his wrist computer. "Ok Cheonsa, it's pretty simple. All you have to do is try and knock L'gann down, whether you hit him down or push him down, it doesn't matter. Any fighting style is Ok to use, you must stay in the glowing floor area and the only things you can't do is tackle your opponent and try bot to break anything alright?"

She nodded and looked at L'gann who had a questioning look on his face. "You are going to fight in high heels?" He said looking down at her shoes; dark blue and heels themselves were red, the heels made look as tall as Conner though she was almost a foot shorter.

"They're my lucky stilettoes, and don't see why I can't wear them, I fight fine with or without them."

Lagoon Boy shrugged. "Whatever rocks your boat." No pun intended.

"Alright, go." Said the former boy wonder.

They slowly started to walk in a circle, L'gann and Cheonsa watching each other like two lions about to strike their prey. L'gann decided to make the first move and charge for the girl, but Cheonsa swiftly side-stepped his move and he ended up hitting the air. He turned around to the female clone in a battle stance. Her long legs apart, her knees slightly bent, her right fist turned upwards and pulled back at her right hip with the other hand bent towards her torso, preparing to protect her upper body. And with an expression saying she wasn't going to mess around, then her lips turned up in a slight smirk and somewhere in the back of his head he swore he could hear Cheonsa yelling 'come at me!'.

L'gann forgot all about 'going easy on her' and charged again, trying to pull an uppercut to her jaw, but was surprised when Luna caught his fist in a tight grip. He withdrew his hand quickly, ignoring the dull pain and started a medley of punches and kicks, each of them was either blocked of dodged by the female clone, she was right, she superb in dodging and evading. Lagoon Boy decided that it was time to end the fight and took a sweep at her legs but she jumper into the air and landed gracefully behind him.

Knowing Cheonsa was behind him, as quick as he could, the Atlantean turned and tried to throw a punch that was meant for her face, but (much like before) she caught his wrist and gave it a squeeze, making him groan in pain. Then Cheonsa grabbed his upper arm and with one move she hauled him up into the air and slammed him onto the floor behind her.

"Fail" the computer generated voice said as she gently placed his arm on the floor and looked down at him sympathetically, a moment of silence had passed and then-

"That was AWESOME!" They both heard Garfeild shout and claps came form behind. Cheonsa turned to see the rest of the team there; they must have been watching the fight cause half of them looked shocked. Luna smiled and bent over L'gann who staring up with a pained expression. "Just because I said I'm not as strong as Conner doesn't mean I'm weaker than you."

She held out a hand to help him stand but swatted it away when Miss Martian came over to help him up herself. And L'gann didn't look happy. "Rematch. Now."

"Are you sure?" Cheonsa said sweetly. Too sweetly.

L'gann's red eyes narrowed. "Do not mock me! You may be faster but that doesn't mean you can win every time. And like you said, why not? I'm sure you'll like to try to slam me into the ground like a common rag doll again." He snarled as he dusting himself off, which was an unusual response from him. Cheonsa staggered back at the outburst, Conner walked up to L'gann and looked him in the eye with a murderous glare.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, you jackass! You mess with her you mess with me." Conner said angrily, L'gann shrunk back a little, another thing that the twin clones didn't have in common; aggression. And Laggon Boy didn't want to go back to his room with a punched in face.

"Oppa . . ." Cheonsa said softly. He turned to his sister who was clutching her hands together looking at the ground. "I'm sorry L'gann if it sounded like I was mocking you, but I wasn't, I swear." She said looking up at him, she seemed like she was going to cry. "I just thought I might have slammed you down to hard and I thought you would want to rest first. I didn't want to fight you again if you were hurt. So again, I'm really sorry."

Cheonsa looked around at the team with a sad smile. "I think it's time I should go." She said picking up her jacket. "It was nice seeing you guys again. Oh and Oppa, we have a meeting with JYP on Saturday, I'll see you then." She gave Superboy a quick hug and ran off towards the zeta tubes. They stayed quiet for a moment, and then they all glared at L'gann.

Richard shook his head. "Dude, not cool."

"Yeah! You made her leave!" Beast Boy huffed.

"She was just looking out for you man." Mal said solemnly.

Babs scowled. "Yeah, and that's not how you talk to a lady!"

"And definitely not to a girl as sweet 'Oensa, I can't believe you said that to her! You don't talk to Megan that way." Karen stomped her foot and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"It's not like you to go off bro, and I'm not the only one who thinks it shouldn't have been Cheonsa who apologized." Jaime frowned.

"Alright. Alright! I get it, I screwed up big time. And I know maybe I should have been the one apologizing, I'll will the next time, I promise." Said the frustrated L'gann, wping the sweat from his head.

"Well you better." M'gann said angrily and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from her current boyfriend only to make eye contact with her old one they held the gaze then both looked down breaking it. No one really noticing it.

~oOo~

"_**Well you better." **_Cheonsa heard the Martian say. She hadn't really left; she was still there, at the end of the long hallway, watching the conversation from afar. She had seen them go off at L'gann, him saying that he would apologize, and she even noticed that slight eye contact made between her brother and his ex. This was absolutely perfect. Cheonsa smirked as she looked over L'gann's form, he seemed easy to break, the way he snapped at her, the rest of the team seemed to find this unusual, which means she had gotten to him. This made everything even better.

"_Faze one complete . . ." _Luna thought to herself and giggle in her mind, if she worked swiftly, her plan would work faster than she had hoped. Turning, she left for the zeta tubes for real, thinking of her next move.

~oOo~

***Mochi is glutinous rice cake that originated in Japan but is popular in Korea too **

**Well, what do you think? I'm sorry for the sucky fight, I'm bad at action scenes! Drop me a review or M'gann will fry your brain!**


	4. Fake Smiles

**Sup everyone! New chap! And I watched episode 5 of Y.J.I. and I have to say it was dark. **

**The plot of Blue Beetle trying to find his friend was really DARK, I mean, it was hard to watch. I mean, they were openly showcasing domestic violence, and I thought bringing Lian into the show was a bit over the top, but I really think the DC writers are really questioning what they can and can't put in a show. **

**Not to mention that this is an animated series and most of the viewers are kids 10-13 and even though kids today are a bit more laid back about being open with this stuff (not when it happens to them) I think they should really rethink what they put in. And towards the end when Blue Beetle opens the abusive boyfriend's shed, I was like 'omgsh it's gonna be drugs/dead body(s)' but it was just a bunch of pirated DVDs/Video Games. Thank god for that one, but enough-**

**ON WITH THE FIC AND I DON'T OWN YJ BUT IT BE THE SHIT IF I DID! **

~oOo~

_Confessing your faults to someone is said to be a sign of weaknesses_  
_And to forgive someone is said to be a sign of strength_  
_Together they balance each other out_  
_But when there is no balance_  
_Things will always fall apart _

_By~ strawberry-hime3  
(That's me! :D)_

**Happy Harbor, Rohde Island, USA  
****Mt. Justice  
****23 January 2016  
****Saturday  
****10:16am**

It was Saturday and everyone had a day off, but everyone still came to the cave to hang out. It was quite early in the morning, most of the members that came to the cave were still half asleep and either had breakfast with some of the others or went to their quarters they had been assigned and went back to sleep and woke up around ten. No one really knew why they even bothered coming in so early on a Saturday, but they didn't really care.

M'gann had been quite grumpy all week, mainly pissed off at L'gann for what he said to Cheonsa, and the other girls were giving him the cold should, even though he apologized to them. 'Don't apologize to me, apologize to Cheonsa!', the girls would say every time the Atlantean tried to say sorry and talk to one of them. But he decided to put up with it until Cheonsa came back on the Saturday.

Beast Boy seemed pretty angry with Lagoon Boy himself, but he was the one who was mostly upset with him out of the boys. Gar had developed a somewhat crush on Cheonsa, a very childish crush. The girls thought it was kind off cute, a younger boy having a crush on a beautiful older girl, it was the stuff that would happen to normal people, and they knew that nothing about their lives are normal.

It was Saturday now and Conner would be back with Cheonsa, then he could finally get it over with apologize to the female clone. But to be honest, he never meant to snap at her, it was just something about her. M'gann seemed to be uncomfortable around her, and that wasn't ok with him. But he had to admit he was a bit naïve, he did really think that Cheonsa was weaker that him, but 'never judge a book by a cover' and 'under underestimate your opponent' and all that.

"Superboy: B04, Guest: B23." They heard the computer say and with a flash of yellow light Conner and Cheonsa entered the cave.

"Hi Miss M!" Cheonsa said -still in her 'Cheonsa Luna' make up- as she walked into the kitchen with Conner at her side. Wolf who had been sleeping in the lounge room, was now wide awake and racing into the kitchen. "Whoa!" She shrieked as the mutated animal jumped at her knocking her over onto the floor, licking away at her face with glee.

"W-wolf, it's nice to see you too." Luna giggle as she sat up, she gently rubbed her cheek against the dog's head, coming his spiky white fur with her fingers and could help but smile when he snuggled back, a smile spreading across his large jaw.

"Now that's something you don't she everyday." M'gann said and floated over to the three.

"Oh, hey Miss Martian, it's nice to see you again!" the Asian said happily, hopping up from he seat on the floor. "Wolf and I were just catching up. Weren't we?" She said petting Wolf on his head.

The green girl smiled a bright smile and picked up a plate full of fresh, steaming treats. "Well, you're in luck because I just made a batch of cookies!" That last word seemed to echo as soon as the Martian said it. The rest of the team rushed into the kitchen from all directions. They came at M'gann like a pack of dogs, each member grabbing a cookie for him or herself.

"Hey!" M'gann yelled as the plate only contained three more cookies.

"'Orry 'is, your 'ookies are jus' 'oo good." Beast Boy said with a mouth full of the biscut, then the female clone came into everyone's view. "O-oh! Cheonsa! Didn't notice you there, oh sorry. Did you want a cookie?" He said swallowing his food and grabbing a cookie and holding it up to her. She complied with a thank you and took a bite of the cookie and chewed it, then there was a crunch noise. Her face went pale and she grimaced in pain. She spat something covered in blood onto the palm of her hand and lifted it up to examine it.

"What is it?" Conner said as he peered over his sister's shoulder to see what was in her hand, his eyes widened a little and he looked up to glare at his ex girlfriend. Cassie got curious so she pushed through the small crowd to see what it was.

She let out a small gasp. "It's glass!" Everyone crowded around the clones and looked at the object in the Korean's hand. Wonder girl had been right; it was a jagged, blood-covered piece of glass about the length of a new born baby's finger. Wolf whined at the smell of Cheonsa's blood, he looked at his master's angry stare, it was directed at the green girl. The dog had also smelled the cookies; he put the pieces together and let out a low growl at his master's past lover. Cheonsa gently patted his, getting him to clam down.

Miss Martian looked at the glaring Superboy with her hands over her mouth, how on earth did that get into one of her cookies? It could have accidently dropped into the batter. But how? The kitchen had been spotless, and she didn't break anything when she was making the cookies, so how . . .?

Everyone on the team had been eating the cookies; they looked down at the half eaten biscuits in their hands, and looked at each other with worried and slightly scared eyes and the threw the cookies in the bin.

M'gann shook her head and looked at Cheonsa. "I. Am. So. Sorry! I didn't know! I have absolutely no idea, god I should have been more careful-"

"Mo, Mo. Ton't apowogize, it's wot wike wu pwanted it where." Cheonsa said and went over to the kitchen sink and pulled her head under the the tap and was her mouth out.

"Wow's ma tung wook?" Cheonsa said, her words and pronunciation still changed and pulled out her tongue. Her tongue that was still bleeding, had a long cut along it, the red liquid seeping sout of it, threatening to fall. Conner examined her tongue and then again gave Miss M a death stare, Cheonsa slapping him in the shoulder and talked to him using her eyes. It was there thing.

"Lets take you to the infirmary to see id there is any more glass in your mouth-" Nightwing said but cut of when the female clone groaned in pain. She stuck her finger inside her mouth and moved it around and pulling out yet another piece of glass. It was much smaller and Cheonsa's eyes widened, but not because of the other shard of glass. She put her finger back in her mouth and with a tug she pulled something else out.

"Aw man!" She griped as she held it up for everyone to see. It was a tooth.

"Seriously? Another piece of glass and a tooth?" Karen frowned, now she was worried about eating another one of M'gann's cookies.

"Sis . . . " Beast by looked at his sister and Conner let out a huff of breath. He looked at her with angry eyes, and looked back and forth suspiciously between the cookies and the glass shard. Miss M bit her lip; did Conner think she _planted_ the shard in the cookie?

"It's alright guys, M'gann don't worry, ok? I know you didn't mean it. And look, my tongue's already healing," The musician pointed at her mouth. "Fast healing and invulnerability. A Kryptonian thing, though it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt a little sometimes."

"I should have been more careful. I don't even know how that could've gotten in there." M'gann cried.

"It's alright sis, she forgave you." Said Beast Boy.

"And speaking of apologies . . . " Barbra said pulling L'gann over -who had been quiet through the entire ordeal- to stand in front of Cheonsa who was wiping her hands off. She had a questioning look and looked at him with soft eyes that seemed to hypnotize him; as if she was casting a spell over him.

"I, uh . . . I w-wanted to apologize for snapping at you like that, it's not like me to do something like that and, uh yeah. I'm sorry." L'gann gave a half smile. She smiled back.

"It's alright. Seems like everyone's apologizing to me lately . . ." She trailed off, and looked back to L'gann. "So are we, you know, cool?" she held out her hand.

L'gann took it and shook it. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Okay since everyone is forgiven and what not, tell us. Did you quit?" Nightwing asked and leaned up against the counter. Cheonsa looked at Conner with an uneasy expression.

"Well . . ."

_Flashback_

"_WHAT!" Jeon Wook, JYP's current CEO yelled from across the long meeting table to Cheonsa and Conner who were sitting on the opposite side. The two clones were now at a meeting at JYP HQ. Cheonsa had just said that's she's terminating her contract, fancy words for saying 'I'm quitting'. Her producers and agents had all been shocked to hear thing, angry shouts in Korean came from everywhere, they were asking why. This is exactly what Cheonsa was trying to avoid. _

"_Shut up!" Conner screamed at them, they all shrunk back. Conner nodded at his sister who was in her 'Cheonsa Luna the Kpop Star' make up and she stood up. "I know this is sudden, but this it. I don't what the fame anymore. I don't want all of this. So I'm leaving, now you can ask questions. One. At. A. Time." Cheonsa said slowly._

"_You can't just leave! You've only been a Kpop star for three years! It's a bit early too retire, your only eighteen!" One of the men in suits shouted._

"_Yes, and you're are best seller! Do you know how much you make? You make us more money than any of the others, do you know what leaving us now would do to us!" Another shouted. "And you can't just terminate your contract on the spot!"_

"_Actually about that . . ." Luna started. "I shouldn't have said terminated, when I don't even have a contract to terminate." This made them confused, but some of their eyes widened in realization. "Yeah, my contract was only a three year contract, remember? And my three years are up; you hadn't brought me a new contract to sign. So technically, I'm free to go." _

_Mr. Wook grabbed one of his assistants who were standing behind him by the collar and whispering- "Is this true? It's already half way through January and no one bothered to draw up another damned contract!" "We were drawing one up sir but it hasn't been finalized, and she makes a point sir, without a contract she doesn't work here anymore." The assistant whispered back. _

_Groaning, he let go of his shirt and looked at the two teens, Cheonsa looking pretty worried and Conner sitting there next to her, he wore his thick black tinted sunglasses like usual. As well he was wearing a simple black fedora hat the cover his forehead and black suit jacket with the collar flipped up to cover his neck and jaw. Conner had always dressed like that; everywhere he went with Cheonsa he wore dark clothing, not wasnting to show much skin. No one even knew what his eye color was. _

"_So, quitting? Again why?" The angry CEO asked trying to keep his cool. Luna looked down to fiddle wit her shirt._

"_You see sir . . . " She said softly, as polite as ever. "I just don't want to be a star anymore. Don't get me wrong; I love to sing and perform. I love what I do, I love my fans. I love everyone who helped me get this far and I love the friends I've made. But . . ." _

"_But what?"_

"_But, I realized that there is more to life than just this. I want to travel, see the world with my own eyes, not through a tour bus window. I want to go to university and get a degree in something. I want to get up on a winter morning and not worry about having sore through that could end my career." She explained._

"_But this is your dream, you said it yourself. How can you leave as if this was just a common hobby?" Another Korean producer questioned in a pissed off tone. Superboy scowled at them though they couldn't see his eyes, they felt like he was boring holes into their heads. _

"_It's not easy as you think but I just don't want to do this anymore, I'll get some people to pack my stuff up here. We finished the new album so I suggest you release it already and any stuff of mine you find you can sell it online." Luna said, not a hint of emotion in her voice. "I'll see you guys, don't bother trying to change my mind, and that tour to the UK we were planning? Tell everyone I'm sorry. I'll be going, and don't try and find me." She stood and so did her bodyguard and they stepped out the door. _

"_WAI-" Mr. Wook's scream was cut off when they slammed the door shut. The two clones ran off before the businessmen could even open the door. _

_Flashback end_

Batgirl asked quirked a brow. "So you just walked out of there?"

"I was going to, then a bunch of the other Kpop artists heard about what happened and rush down to see me. They were pretty upset since we were all pretty good friends but long story short tomorrow night I'm attending a special farewell party, celebrating my achievements and what not. It's going to televised too apparently, so they're going to get me to perform and stuff, I'm going to officially say goodbye to my fans and the spotlight. And on with that I wanted to ask if any of you guys wanted to come with." Cheonsa asked, throwing the glass shards into the bin with the cookies.

"Ooh! A party, cool! I'm so in." Cassie clapped, Karen M'gann and Barbra agreeing to go too. Beast Boy was about to ask something but Luna beat him to it.

"Sorry Beast Boy, sixteen years or over only." BB 'awwwed'.

L'gann patted the younger's shoulder. "And I don't think you would be able to go, that goes for me as well. I mean, our appearances aren't exactly human friendly."

"Well you can come, all we have to do give you something that can disguise your appearance which we have in the lab." Said Richard. "So, Conner, Mal, Jiame what about you guys?"

"Well, I will have to ask my Mama first, but I'm sure she's say yes." Blue Beetle replied.

"Well I'm definitely coming" Conner said simply.

"Me too." Mal agreed. "Haven't been out in a while." He said and pulled Karen under his arm.

"Cool, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to get packing, Conner will know where the place is, I'll see you guys later oh and BB." The Asian called and threw something into Gar's hands.

"Your tooth?" He questioned.

"Souvenir?" Luna laughed and jogged put of the cave towards the Zeta tube's.

~oOo~

**South Korea, Asia**  
**Seoul City**  
**23 January, 2016**  
**Saturday**  
**11:20pm**

The female Kent was back in Seoul and was preparing from bed, due to the time differences, it was already quite late. She lived in a small condo in the heart of the city, the smell of gas and the sound of sirens every now and again comforted her in a strange way, it made her feel at home. But the thought of leaving made her want to cry, all her friends were here, but she'd be with her brothers and that's what counted, right? She had never wanted to leave, she never wanted to give up her career. Stupid no ageing side affect, and to think most women would think 'staying sixteen' would be a dream come true.

She walked to her balcony to look over the city, still buzzing with life even at this hour, it was always like this. She looked over the dazzling lights, they seemed to merge and dance together, the view was beautiful, in it's own original way.

She smirked a little and tilted her head to the side. So what if messing with M'gann a little wasn't part of the plan? She was only meant to mess the Atlantean, and the way he had looked at her when she shook his hand, something was there, in his eyes. She suddenly felt something cuddle up against her leg; she looked down to see a little black cat.

"Hey there Guwon (Means: _Salvation_)" She whispered to the animal and picked her up to give her a cuddle. She had found Guwon in a dumpster a few weeks after Conner left her in Seoul looking for food. The cat had a bite taken out of it's ear and had one shimmering blue eye and one gleaming yellow eye. As Cheonsa pet her cat, she laughed at how cliché this was; her trying to come up with a dastardly plan while she pet a cat. Humorous.

But hey, who could blame her. So what if she planted that glass shard in her mouth so she could freak out the Martian, no one knew and this was all part of the plan. Make Miss M look bad, make her feel bad by being kind to her even if she ever did try to purposely hurt her then break her down with one big blow. Then Conner would come to the rescue and comfort her, they get back together and bam! Happy ending.

But what to do about L'gann? More like what to do _with_ L'gann. Cheonsa let out a chuckle. L'gann was just a road block, but he was the key to getting the two aliens back together, and as an added bonus, even though he was very . . . _strange _looking, Luna thought he was kind of cute.

Her personality, being kind and caring, cute and a little sassy at sometimes, that was the real her. This scheming side of her was completely new. Ever since Conner broke up with M'gann he wasn't the same. She had to say she was jealous of the Martian. Not only was she her twin's girlfriend, she was his best friend as well. Conner had spent his whole life with her (only 2 years of it mostly) but he loved her so much and he still did. And when you give up that much for that person, when they're gone you question yourself; if she was gone, what was he? A waste of space. At least that's what Conner thought.

Cheonsa knew Conner loved her dearly; she was his sister after all. But it felt like he was just trying to replace the space in his heart that can only be filled with the love from one green girl. And even though Conner deserved better, if getting him back together with the girl he dumped would make him happy again, then that's exactly what was going to happen.

~oOo~

**Soooo~ What ya think? Please drop a review! And I am so sorry for the mistakes! **


End file.
